dablockfandomcom-20200214-history
Bring It On Home to Me
"Bring It on Home to Me" is a song by American singer-songwriter Sam Cooke, released on May 8, 1962 byRCA Victor. Produced by Hugo & Luigi and arranged and conducted by René Hall, the song was the B-side to "Having a Party". The song peaked at number two on Billboard‍‍ '‍s Hot R&B Sides chart, and also charted at number 13 on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. The song has become a pop standard, covered by numerous artists of different genres. It is one of The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Background "Bring It on Home to Me", like its A-side, "Having a Party", was written while Cooke was on tour for Henry Wynn. The song was initiallyOFFERED to fellow singer Dee Clark, who turned it down.[1] While in Atlanta, Cooke called co-producer Luigi Creatore and pitched both numbers; he was sold and booked an immediate recording session in Los Angeles scheduled for two weeks later.[2] The session's mood "matched the title" of the song, according to biographer Peter Guralnick, as many friends had been invited. "It was a very happy session," recalled engineer Al Schmitt. "Everybody was just having a ball. We were getting people out there the floor, and some of the outtakes were hilarious, there was so much ad lib that went on."[2] René Hallassembled an eighteen-piece backing group, "composed of six violins, two violas, two cellos, and a sax, plus a seven-piece rhythm section that included two percussionists, two bassists, two guitars, and a piano." The song is a significant reworking of Charles Brown's 1959 single "I Want to Go Home", and it retains thegospel flavor and call-and-response format; the song differs significantly in that its refrain ("Bring it to me, bring your sweet lovin', bring it on home to me") is overtly secular.[2] The song was the first serious nod to his gospel roots ("He felt that he needed more weight, that that light shit wouldn't sustain him," said J.W. Alexander).[1] The song was aiming for a sound similar to Cooke’s former group, the Soul Stirrers.[2] The original, unreleased first take includes vocals from Lou Rawls, J.W. Alexander, Fred Smith (former assistantA&R rep at Keen Records), and "probably" the Sims Twins. A second, final take leaves Lou Rawls as the only echoing voice.[2] Personnel "Bring It On Home to Me" was recorded on April 26, 1962, at RCA Studio 1 in Hollywood, California.[1] The engineer present was Al Schmitt, and the session was conducted and arranged by René Hall. The musicians also recorded "Having a Party" the same day.CREDITS adapted from the liner notes to the 2003 compilation Portrait of a Legend: 1951–1964.[1] Cover versions |} |} The most significant cover versions of the song include the hit versions by *The Animals (their last single to include original organist Alan Price), Eddie Floyd, and Ben Mills. *Billy Joe Royal *Lou Rawls, who sang background vocals on the original song, recorded his own charting version in 1970. *Smokey Robinson and Bryan Adams dueted on "Bring It On Home To Me", live at the Apollo Theatre Hall of Fame, Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, in 1993. *Sonny Terry and Brownie McGhee released a version of the song in their 1973 album Sonny & Brownie. *Mickey Gilley hit number one on the country chart in 1976 with his cover.[3] *Tab Benoit sangs a blues rendition of this song on his album Brother To The Blues. *In the United Kingdom, The Faces released this song as part of a medley with "You Send Me" and charted it on the UK Singles Chart at #7 as a double A-side with "Farewell". Rod Stewart later covered this song as a medley with Cooke's "You Send Me" on his solo album, Smiler. *Wilson Pickett covered this song on 1968's I'm In Love. *Otis Redding covered this song with Carla Thomas. *Paul McCartney recorded this song twice: first in 1988 for his album Снова в СССР, and again in 2006 with George Benson and Al Jarreau for the album Givin It Up (For Love). *John Lennon covered the song on his album Rock 'n' Roll in 1975. *Van Morrison's 1974 live album, It's Too Late to Stop Now contained his version.[4] *The Dixie Chicks performed it bluegrass style on their debut album, Thank Heavens for Dale Evans, and later recorded "You Send Me" for their second album, Little Ol' Cowgirl. *Sonny & Cher recorded it as a B-side to "Little Man". *Another cover was included as a hidden song on The Von Bondies album Lack of Communication, withMarcie Bolen on lead vocals.[5] *Bon Jovi performed a live cover of this song with Steve Perry [6] *Britt Daniel, recorded a cover of this song for the compilation Bridging the Distance. *Eddie Floyd and Duffy performed it on Jools Holland's Hootenanny. *Dave Mason covered the tune on his 1974 solo album Dave Mason.[7] *Sister Hazel included a version on their debut self-titled album Sister Hazel in 1994 (remastered and re-released in 2005) *M. Ward and Zooey Deschanel of the group She & Him regularly perform a cover of this song live at their concerts, including an in-studio session at KEXP-FM on June 29, 2007.[8] *The New Standards included a version on their 2008 album Rock and Roll. *Jimmy Barnes included a version of it on his album Soul Deep as a duet with Johnny Diesel. *Aretha Franklin included a cover of the song on her 1969 album Soul '69. *Michael Bolton covered the song on his 1992 album Timeless: The Classics. *Rita MacNeil covered the song on her 1992 album Thinking of You. It was released as the album's first single and charted on the RPM pop and country charts. *Delta Spirit cover the song live, as an intro to their song "Trashcan", from their album, Ode to Sunshine.[9] *Robson & Jerome covered the song on their 1996 album, Take Two. *Status Quo recorded the song for their 1991 album, Rock 'til You Drop. *R. Kelly covered this song on Later...with Jools Holland. *Grayson Hugh recorded his live version of this song, which he would often close his shows with, during his "Blind To Reason" North American Tour, 1988 - '89. *The Roy Hargrove Quintet included a live version of the song on their album Εarfood (2008). *Darren Criss performs the song at many of his live performances. *Francis Cabrel, Beverly Jo Scott and M. Jones collaborated on the for the 2003 album, Autour du blues, volume 2. *Southside Johnny & The Asbury Jukes performed the song live, and is featured on their 1981 live album "Reach Up And Touch The Sky". Charts and certifications Original version The Animals version Eddie Floyd version Lou Rawls version Mickey Gilley version Category:1962 singles